


Captain Hook Drabble Collection 1

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M, Hook's Mother's Picture, Hurt/Comfort, Mutilation, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles mostly focusing on the Hook brothers and their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Hook Drabble Collection 1

Captain Hook Drabble Collection 1

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Regret It

Captain Hook sat at his desk and frowned in a cabin. *It’s your birthday, Cecilia. My betrothed.*  
His shoulders slumped. *You once loved me. You refused to marry me after you discovered I lied to you about my life as a pirate.* 

Three tears streamed down Captain Hook’s face. He trembled. *You weren’t with me. You will never be with me another time, Cecilia.* Captain Hook sobbed before he muttered his apology.   
He eventually fell asleep. 

Cecilia’s spirit materialized in the cabin. She walked to Captain Hook at a snail’s pace. She smiled and kissed his face before she vanished. 

The End

Nearly Christmas

Captain Hook glanced at a window as he stood in his cabin. It was going to be Christmas during the next day. He frowned. 

*My betrothed refused to marry me. I lied about my pirate life. Jasper Hook never shared gold with me. That was why I removed his eye* Captain Hook thought. 

Smee appeared with the other pirates.

‘’What would you like for Christmas, Captain Jasper Hook?’’ Billy Jukes asked. 

Captain Hook faced the pirates and scowled. ‘’JASPER?!’’

Minutes later, Billy Jukes was in a cannon. 

Captain Hook smiled. ‘’Be with my brother in the spirit world, Billy Jukes.’’ 

The End

 

Not So Good

Captain Hook scowled and sat on his bed. The day wasn’t good so far. *Peter Pan mocks me and flees. Mummy’s birthday, but she is deceased.* 

Captain Hook saw the door after he heard his pirates. 

‘’PRINCESS desired a polished hook hours ago,’’ Starkey said.

Captain Hook still scowled. He trembled with rage. *Princess?*

‘’The dog griped about my cooking last night,’’ Cookson said. 

Captain Hook’s shoulders slumped. *I’m exhausted. Perhaps the next day will be good.* He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep. 

Peter flew near a window and crowed. 

After opening his eyes, Captain Hook sobbed. 

The End

Viewing Tears

Captain Hook focused on his mother’s portrait for a few moments. The thought of never being near her another time caused two tears to stream down his face. Never viewing his mother. Never holding her. His lower lip began to tremble. He sobbed. 

Captain Hook viewed Peter Pan flying near a window. He gasped. He watched as a sudden grin formed on his enemy’s face at a snail’s pace. Captain Hook shook his head after his eyes widened. 

Peter nodded. His cruel grin stretched from ear to ear. He departed. He revealed Captain Hook’s sorrow to anyone he came across. 

The End 

The Stray Dog

‘’Let’s find Peter Pan’s hideout as soon as possible. We’ll bring him to Captain Hook before he harms his enemy,’’ Smee said to Starkey and Billy Jukes as they wandered Neverland.

A stray dog ran to the trio. He was distressed about being far from other dogs.

‘’Cute dog,’’ Billy Jukes said as he smiled. He was thoughtful. *Maybe I can keep the dog.*

The animal saw its relatives and ran to them.

*Maybe not* Billy Jukes thought before he returned to Captain Hook’s ship. He frowned. ‘’I am always with that dog!’’

Captain Hook scowled at Billy Jukes.

The End

 

Always Siblings

Midshipman James Hook’s eyes were wide. He had no idea how many minutes went by while he was in a net above water. He turned to his brother for a moment. Jasper Hook. 

‘’Do you see what happens when you mouth off?’’ Jasper asked as he scowled at James. 

‘’I will never be cruel like you, Jasper,’’ James said after a sudden scowl.

A cruel smile appeared on Jasper’s face. ‘’We’ll always be siblings.’’ 

The memory ended.

Captain James Hook smiled like Jasper. His pirates were in a net above water. 

‘’We won’t mock your mother again,’’ Billy Jukes said. 

The End

Mother

James Hook frowned. He remained near his mother’s bed. His eyes remained on her while she writhed. *Mum was sick for a long time.*

A smile formed on the woman’s face. ‘’I am with my son during my final moments alive.’’ She frowned after she saw James. ‘’Jasper?’’ she muttered.

James scowled. ‘’Jasper is in his chamber,’’ he said.

James gasped the minute his mother writhed again. ‘’Mum!’’ His lower lip trembled after she closed her eyes. He eventually viewed Jasper standing in the hall.

Tears formed in a scowling Jasper’s eyes. He never wished to view his dying mother.

The End 

With Jasper

Tears streamed down Captain Hook’s face as he sat in front of his mother’s portrait. *I will never view my mother and Jasper another time* he thought. He turned his head. He gasped after he saw Jasper’s grinning spirit.

Captain Hook’s elder brother laughed in a quiet tone.

‘’I’m not fine,’’ Captain Hook muttered during a scowl.

Jasper vanished before he materialized in front of Captain Hook. He embraced him. 

Captain Hook’s shoulders slumped. He smiled for a few moments. He placed his hand and head on the spirit’s shoulder. 

Captain Hook sobbed before he embraced him. Jasper never vanished.

The End

Always Apart

Midshipman James Hook smiled at the sky. He remembered the woman he was going to marry. Cecilia. 

Jasper Hook scowled at his young brother. He shook his head. 

James viewed Jasper. His eyes widened. ‘’I’m not distracted.’’ 

Jasper smiled.

‘’What are you up to, Jasper?’’ 

James followed Jasper to the ship’s brig. He gasped after he saw a chained Cecilia. 

‘’Your betrothed was captured minutes ago. You won’t be with her again,’’ Jasper said. 

Captain James Hook’s memory ended as he scowled in his cabin. *Cecilia starved.* 

Captain Hook sobbed. 

Jasper’s spirit smiled.

Cecilia and Captain Hook were always apart. 

The End

The Grinning Woman

Midshipman James Hook gasped after Jasper Hook captured Cecilia. *My betrothed!* he thought. 

Jasper smiled at Cecilia. ‘’You are going to be a prisoner.’’

‘’Release Cecilia,’’ James said to Jasper. His elder brother’s grin caused him to tremble.

‘’My young brother won’t wish to marry you,’’ Jasper said to Cecilia. 

Captain James Hook’s memory vanished before he entered a freak show tent at a fair.   
He smiled at a few freaks. *I’m looking forward to turning Peter Pan into a freak.* 

Captain Hook saw the Grinning Woman’s hairless head, dress, eternal grin, etc. He remembered Jasper’s threat. He gasped. ‘’Cecilia!’’

The End


End file.
